Conventional cable enclosures may generally organize cables to a housing of an electric machine. Further, glands may be connected to the cables to grip the cables. Furthermore, one or more O-rings may be provided to form a seal between the gland and the enclosure to reduce fluid leakage from between the gland and the enclosure. The O-ring may be slipped onto the gland thus forming a seal between the gland and the enclosure. An electric machine with many such cables may require several glands and O-rings to be assembled onto the cables. The addition of an O-ring to each gland may increase a part-count of the overall electric machine thereby increasing manufacturing and assembling costs. Further, although the O-rings may be provided to form a seal between the gland and the enclosure, the sealing of the gland to the enclosure may be negatively impacted by the large number of the O-rings used. Thus, more leak-prone joints may be conversely created by the use of many O-rings in the assembly. Furthermore, these glands and O-rings may typically be compressed, individually, in order to grip the cable and seal the gland relative to the enclosure. Individual compression of the glands and O-rings may make the assembly process tedious and cumbersome.
In another aspect of the conventional cable enclosures, the cable enclosures may define holes that are randomly distributed on the enclosure. This may entail a large collective space-claim by the cables entering the enclosure thereby making tool entry and manipulation within the enclosure difficult incase an operator desires to perform a service routine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,985 relates to an enclosure including a cable seal. The cable seal provides a seal around a cable entering the enclosure and also seals against the enclosure. The enclosure can be replaced about the cable without the end of the cable passing through the cable seal. The cable seal may include one or more nuts threaded about a threaded body which are configured to compress an inner and an outer gasket to seal about the cable and to the enclosure.